


The Final Horcrux

by Keira_jadewillo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Broken Draco, Broken Harry, Character Death, Draco saves the day, F/M, Good Draco, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Major character death - Freeform, Sad, Suicide, Tom Riddle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira_jadewillo/pseuds/Keira_jadewillo
Summary: What if Voldemort made a new Horcrux- one in the form of a person.? One in the form of a person we have all grown to love?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The realisation

Voldemort stands over Harry's nearly lifeless body.

"You should be dead," harry squeaks, unable to speak any louder. His voice box feels as though it has been ripped out and stomped on.

"You know, Harry Potter, you were never really that intelligent. I suppose you don't have to be when you have Miss Know-It-All over there." Voldemort points his wand over in Hermione's direction. Without a word being said she writhed under the pain of the 'Crucio Curse'. something she's began to become all too familiar with.

"Don't listen to him Harry," Hermione screamed. Tears streamed down her face- the only thought being replayed over and over again was her begging, praying for death. Voldemort released her from the violent pain and she sank down. She knew she had to be strong, if not for herself, then for Ron; for Harry; For her parents despite not remembering her; For _Ginny._ Her heart sank. She understands why Voldemort isn't dead. This all leads back to that night, in the chamber of secrets.

Voldemort laughed. "Turns out I _was_ right. The mudblood _is_ the brains behind the ' _Golden Trio_.' Well, I guess its more of a _duo_ now, Where is the ginger one again?" Voldemort taunted. Hermione cried out, she always thought there might be a possibility Ron wasn't alive, but she never really processed it. She knew she had to calm herself down. After all, he _might not_ be dead in the first place.

"Care to explain your theory, _mudblood_ ," Voldemort sneered. Hermione made eye contact with Voldemort never dropping. She sneered back with all the anger she could possibly muster. She knew how Harry was going to take this. In fact, he wasn't going to take this at all. This was going to break him. Hermione's heart throbbed for the ' _young love_ ' that was always going to remain ' _young love_ ' if Harry was to live Voldemort **had** to die, and for Voldemort to die Ginny **had** to die. His beloved girlfriend, their future together. Their children, bright red hair and piercing green eyes. They've grown to love one another, wars always did spark romance- she knew herself what it was like to fall in love under the pressure that you may never see each other again. _Ron_. Sher sobbed endlessly whilst Voldemort stared- never taking his eyes off the broken girl.

"Harry," she spoke, at last, her voice breaking and her tears still streaming down her face. Her skinny body sat up a little more to look at harry, to meet his eyes when she told him the piece of news that would alter his life forever. "I'm _so_ sorry," She breathed. Harry stared at her confused, his thoughts were racing. He thought of theories, of things Hermione might tell him, but never once did he expect to hear the words that came out of Hermione's mouth that night.

"The last Horcrux is Ginny."


	2. Forever

“No,” Harry said. One single word to describe a million feelings, a million thoughts, a million memories. So much hurt. The happy memories of the two. “Too many people I have loved have been lost at the hands of him,” He screamed pointing his finger at Voldemort. “I have hardly anyone left, I can’t lose her too,” His voice broke at this point, a stray tear ran down his face as he looked hopefully at Hermione.

“Harry, I need to remove my feelings from this. Ginny was my best friend, and I bet if you ask her what she thinks she would completely agree with us. If we don’t resolve this Voldemort will win. How many other lives do you think will be lost if he wins?” Hermione begged, she never stopped crying. Voldemort cleared his throat.

“Now, now. You didn’t possibly think I am going to let you murder me, did you?” Voldemort said laughing perversely. “Don’t worry Harry, your little girlfriend isn’t going to die, but you are,” with this being said Voldemort drew his wand out. “I’ve been wanting to do this ever since the day your stupid parents died,” Voldemort said smirking.

“MY PARENTS AREN’T STUPID,” Harry let out a blood-curdling scream that filled the astronomy tower. The whole tower went deadly silent. The silence was almost as loud as the emotions filling up the room, the dark magic that lingered throughout. The dark magic that stuck to every individual, that practically dripped off their robes. The silence was abruptly broken by the evil menacing laughter that seemed to go on for too long. It was the type of laughter one would use when laughing at a joke. An almost knee-slapping display.

“You stupid boy, your parents saved you. For what? For you to fight a war that eventually took your innocence away prematurely. To watch the people, you call family die anyway. They saved you, just to die before the very thing they saved you from. It was all in vain.” Voldemort sounded like he wanted to go on however his speech was ended short by a platinum blonde hair, behind him in stark contrast was fiery red hair. Ginny Weasley. She stood still with a look of pure determination.

“Harry,” She whispered. She didn’t look sad. Harry knew the story of ‘the three brothers.’ Ginny wasn’t scared of death. They could all tell. I guess you could say that she was ‘Greeting Death as an old friend.’ She smiled at Harry. Everyone in that room knew death was inevitable. Some couldn’t come to terms with it. Voldemort, for example, hid his soul in items in an attempt to live forever. Harry had thought about what he would say- if anybody got injured and the inevitable came a little bit earlier than expected. Words he never got to tell his parents before they were ripped from him. Words he will have to tell his girlfriend.

“Malfoy, what are you doing here,” Voldemort seethed at the platinum blonde boy.

Draco shook his head, he looked up at Voldemort and looked him directly in the eye. “Do you know where my mother is right now?” He asked calmly. “I’ll help you out. She died. She died in response to the torture she endured because of you.” Draco said emotionlessly. He laughed bitterly. “You punished me because my father failed you. You punished my mother as a warning for me not to fail. You had no reason. I didn’t fail. I got you inside of Hogwarts. I did everything you asked, I didn’t fail you,” Draco’s voice broke. “But you failed, see, I worked out that the Weasley girl was a Horcrux weeks ago. Quite intelligent really. Or it would have been if you had got away with it. At first, I said to myself I wouldn’t meddle. But then my mother was admitted to St Mungo's. Her brain started to deteriorate. She ended up crazy- forgetting things, she didn’t even know who I was at the end of it. Even then I said I wouldn’t get involved- unless she died. She died last night. So now you are all caught up,” Draco said, still with a fixed mask on his face. For somebody whose mother died last night, he looked extremely well put together.

“You are right, you aren’t like your father,” Voldemort said after a while of thinking. A brief look of triumph showed in Draco’s stormy grey eyes. “Your father wouldn’t be so stupid to do something like this,” Voldemort said finally whilst a husky laugh slipped through his mouth.

“Draco, now,” Ginny said quickly. “Harry, I love you. I always have and I always will,” Ginny said smiling. Harry broke down to tears, knowing what was about to happen next. They say when you die your life flashes before your eyes, but when Harry saw the girl he loved die their life flashed through his eyes. The day he first met her at the train station, the first time their skin brushed against each other’s and he felt that spark. The spark he thought he would always feel. The spark he will never feel again. A small sob left Hermione’s mouth when an infamous green light shot out of Draco’s wand. Ginny’s face went from smiling to blank. All the life drained from her. The determined, fiery redhead everyone had grown to love fell lifelessly into Draco’s arms as he lowered her gently onto the cold floor in Hogwarts astronomy tower.

That day was the definition of pathetic fallacy the freezing cold felt inside and out could only begin to describe the cold, empty Ginny size hole in their hearts. Harry made his way to Ginny’s lifeless body almost instinctively. Voldemort raised his wand to send a spell Harry’s way but not before Hermione could send a hex that landed at the centre of his back.

“Do they not teach, even mudbloods, that hexing people behind their back is not POLITE?” Voldemort screamed and raised his wand. “I think we should teach you a lesson, Cruc-“He was interrupted.

It was Harry’s turn to use his wand now. He poured everything into the spell, the spell that killed his mother, his father, Sirius black, and now his girlfriend. His life was full of death. It was the only consistent thing in his life. Every death he had experienced was forced into this curse “Avada Kedavra.” The scream pierced through the air. It was the scream of death, the scream as a result of death. Lord Voldemort was finally dead, but at what price, Harry thought. Every good thing he had ever had was ripped off him eventually. He couldn’t even bare to think about the amount of life that had been lost as either a direct or indirect cause of him. Maybe that was what forced him to do what he did next. He walked over to his dead girlfriend and turned his wand back onto himself. “avada kedavra,” he whispered and fell lifeless- adding to the other two dead bodies in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue. Please review <3


End file.
